Catching the Ocean
by Kerigan
Summary: TS Tea is in a dire need for money with no hopes of a job. Can Mokuba convice his older brother to allow Tea to work for him, or will his heart stay frozen from companionship?
1. Chapter 1

**_Catching the Ocean_**

**_Chapter One_**

**_Money Sorrows_**

**_

* * *

_**

Tea bundled her tiny frame into a cotton jacket as she walked down the frozen streets of Domino City. Small puffs of ice floated peacefully from the gray skies. It's crisp influence of the ground making everything feel slippery. Too bad she wore high heels. That made everything more complicated. A lawyer looking guy passed her up with a "Good Morning."

She gave him a friendly smile. "Good Morning, sir." Then they continued on their way. The winter was the worst season for her, but at least there were always people to brighten up her day.

Usually she was a dancer in street performances and musicals with the local community group. Now they always had a winter break for the members to get a break from rehearsing. That left her without a job for three whole months! How could she pay rent with that! With a sniffle, she placed a gloved hand to her numb nose. Luckily she was close to the café. They had agreed to give her an appointment to look over her application, and she hoped it worked out all right.

"Morning."

"Good morning." she managed to say before grabbing the silver handle of the fancy coffee shop. The door had opened, and instantly the feeling of warmth returned to her body. It's warm, rich smell of coffee filling her frozen senses with pleasure. Chilled skin had vanished.

"Ms. Linda, hi!" she smiled at the blond waitress behind the counter.

The girl with the wire framed glasses turned at the voice. "Tea! What a surprise! Are you here for your interview?"

"Yes ma'am" the cotton jacket had become too warm so she took it off revealing a very nice suit she had borrowed from her friend. It was black, with a complete fashion for a successful young woman. She placed the pink gloves into her coat pocket. Linda handed out a few drinks on a table smoothly. Her blond locks were brushed up in a french bun. A few stray hairs framed the sides of her neck and cheeks. She was absolutely gorgeous.

After she placed the tray on the counter she put the smile back on her face. "Great, let me see if the manager is ready to see you!" Then she walked off. Everyone looked so happy in the café. People laughed quietly, with cheerful gazes. It was almost Christmas so that must have been a good reason. Outside, the snow was beginning to fall harder. The bright skies had turned a shade of smokey gray. "Tea, he's ready. Come on back."

Nodding, the happy young woman walked casually into the dark hallway after her friend. She had known Linda for quite some time now. It was her blessing that this special friend of hers offered her the job. All she had to do was look classy. That wasn't so hard. Walking in, she shook hands with a tall middle aged man. He had brown hair combed forward, with handsome green eyes. His skin was tanned to perfection, with his clothes looking rich.

_"Charming"_ Tea thought. Her own azure eyes sparkling.

"Please take a seat." he offered as he walked behind his desk. Her file already on his wooden desk. The room was a tasteful tan with some framed pictures of old coffee shops from around town that had closed down years ago. "I'm Mr. Martinez, and you must be...?" he trailed off, letting her finish.

She suddenly felt nervous. "Tea Gardener, sir. I would like to thank you for allowing me to come to you personally instead of over the phone. It's a gre-"

"No problem." his palm coming up as if to tell her to stop. She blinked, thinking how rude that was. "You look like a great worker." His eyes trailed. Most guys eyes trailed her, but she didn't want it to be her good looking, soon to be manager. "Your record says you attended Domino College."

Tea nodded, her short brown hair falling into her eyes. Swiftly her fingertips flipped the brown hairs away. "Yes sir."

A few minutes passed as he read over her information. "You didn't seem to do so well in Mathematics."

"No sir, but I'm excellent with people." she tried to smile, a lump formed in her throat.

He picked up some glasses and put them on. She hadn't noticed them before. In fact, she had noticed the door close either. "It also says you didn't graduate."

"No sir, I will be fini-"

"But you have astonishing grades." she felt annoyed now. How was she supposed to talk to some arrogant man like him? He wouldn't even let her finish a simple sentence. "I can put you on the list. Thank you for coming."

Tea stood up. "Wait, a list? I thought I was applying for a job, not a slot on some paper."

"We are just sorting our priorities, Ms. Gardener."

She felt like storming out of the room. This was absurd. "So is that what I am? Some sort of option? What, you want some skinny blond girl to come in to be your waitress? Tell me sir, am I going to get this job or not."

"You have a 78 chance."

"A yes or a no."

"No"

Tea swallowed her anger. "Thank you." Then she walked out as if nothing happened. That was a waste of time and a waste of energy. Vituperation crossed her mind as she gave that man a piece of her mind silently. Linda hadn't seen her walk back into the front of the café , and she was glad. She didn't want to ruin her friend's day just because her boss was an arrogant...an arrogant...jerk. Yes a jerk. She said it. When she reached for the door, someone pushed it before she had a chance to move out of the way.

With a small yelp, her wrist came in contact with the ground, and then her entire body. The jacket she was wearing fell from her arms, and landed in a pile next to her. Her eyes opened to see the orange ceramic tiles on the floor. "Tea, are you alright!" Linda's hands helped her sit up.

"Yes, I think so." looking up to apologize, she gasped. Standing there, like a tower of steel, was the CEO of the Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba. He was the young male genius that owned more than half of Domino city. What was he doing here? "Kaiba?"

His blue eyes looked down on her as if she were obsolete to his day. "Watch out for doors next time. They can be extremely dangerous." and with that, he walked to counter to buy a coffee. Tea stood up using her other hand since the one she landed on throbbed in a dull pain.

Her eyes set aflame with courage. "Well excuse me, it's not my fault you don't watch out for other people."

Linda picked up the girl's jacket and gloves. Tea instantly took them from her so she wouldn't have to carry her things. "Thank you." she smiled to her friend before walking back towards the door. She didn't have the patience or the stamina to talk to a man like Seto Kaiba. His witty come backs would probably get the best of her.

This time, her passage way to the exit was blocked by a teenage boy. His raven black hair falling to waist, and gray eyes looking up at her. His arms were covered with a long sleeved orange and yellow striped sweater. "Are you okay Tea?"

"Mokuba?"

Mokuba was Kaiba's younger brother. The one who got the only emotion from the billionaire CEO. "Yeah, who did you think it was? You must have hit your head pretty hard when he knocked you over. Oh man, look at your wrist! It's purple!"

She rose the swollen limb to eye level and noticed what the boy said was true. Her hand was red, while the wrist was a plump mess of indigo. "Big brother, you should apologize and at least take her to the hospital!"

Kaiba came from behind her with a medium plastic coffee cup. "Come Mokuba."

"Not until you help her! You're the reason she got like this." the other brother was so much different then his older version. Tea had took note of this before since she had gone to school with Seto Kaiba.

Kaiba's eyes rolled. "If I offer her a ride to the hospital, will you get in the car, Mokuba?" His younger brother nodded so he turned to Tea. "Would you like to go to the nearest emergency room?" Tea wished she could go to the hospital but her insurance didn't kick in till the end of the month and that was several weeks away. Both brother's noticed her struggle in the decision. Mokuba jumped on his old acquaintance in order to have them together longer.

"Come on, we'll pay!"

Seto frowned. "You mean I will pay."

He shrugged, and handed out his hand to Tea. Everyone was watching because it wasn't everyday you get to see the Kaiba's out of their mansion. They were practically famous. Only difference between normal celebrities was that no one dared asked Kaiba for an autograph. That would be a quick way to death. Tea was hesitant, but she grabbed the teenager's hand with her good one and they walked out of the café together.

The snow had died down to a small dance of random flakes. His black limo highlighted in the busy streets. Kaiba let her in first, then Mokuba and finally himself. Mokuba was practically jumping for joy at the new companionship. Tea took a big gulp of air and held it. This was a big mistake.

* * *

_More chapters are supposed to becoming. However, I've been noticing my hit list and my review list and I** need up to 4-5 reviews for chapter one for me to continue.** By the end of the week, if I catch less then 7 hits I'll be putting down this story. Thank you, and I really hope you liked this._

Please review comments or suggestions only.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Catching the Ocean_**

**_Chapter Two_**

**_By: Kerigan_****_

* * *

_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own YGO

* * *

_**

The leather seats in the limo were comfortably cushioned, with the heater on to a wonderful warmness. Even if the snow was falling just outside the car, Tea had never felt so cozy before. Specially since she had Mokuba for company. He was so happy to see her. The entire ride to the hospital was filled with laughter, jokes and Seto gossip. Kaiba must have zoned them out, because he made no comments on anything. His icy gazed starred out the window into the frozen city. A plate of tinted glass hid the driver from her eyes, so she really didn't know what a hired driver looked like. Her imagination made an old man with a cute shaggy mustache and a black hat. A giggle escaped her throat.

"We're here!" Mokuba yelled. "Tea, how's your wrist?"

Her gaze shifted towards the window to the hospital's bright ER doors. Her wrist hurt a whole lot, but she didn't want the teenager to worry. So she smiled; played it cool. "It feels a bit better." The driver opened the door.

Both brother's exited out the same way, just on opposite ends. Mokuba helped Tea out and when she looked up, she saw Seto standing there, watching her. His mesmerizing stare captured her own gaze. He didn't look the least bit friendly. "Oh man, we better hurry Seto, her wrist is getting worst!" Instantly the younger boy rushed her into the ER.

The smell of antibiotics filled the air, as well as quiet beeps of electric gadgets that doctors kept in the hospital. "Doctor! You have to look at my friend's wrist!" he said to the nearest nurse. Tea was going to correct him, but decided not to. The male nurse looked like he was ready to shrug the boy off, but then he saw the older brother. His eyes actually went a bit wide. All attention turned to the CEO. "Hello?" Mokuba sounded a bit irritated.

"How may I help you?" The man asked Seto. He was about 5'7 with sleek brown hair, and absolutely gorgeous hazel eyes. Tea felt herself smile in his presences.

Kaiba took Mokuba and placed him between them. "My brother was speaking to you."

The nurse looked down at the younger Kaiba, with the raven black hair. Mokuba didn't wait for him to ask a question, he just blurted. "Tea needs someone to fix her wrist! I think she broke it!"

"Tea?" then he saw the feminine beauty beside them. She had shoulder length brown hair, with a wonderful figure. This girl was dressed for business, and she held herself well. Only Mokuba seemed to notice the fine lines of pain etched in her face. "Let me get you a doctor, and a room. Here, room 27 is our VIP room." He grabbed a clipboard as he lead them into an abnormally bigger room. "Please take a seat on the bed ma'am." Then the door was closed. Kaiba sat down on a chair, then he took a sip of coffee.

Mokuba sat down next to the wounded girl and saw how she cradled her wrist with her hands. "Does it hurt a lot?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you so much for taking me to the hospital. I don't know how to ever repay you."

The younger boy looked flabbergasted. "Pay us back? Why would you want to do a thing like that? It's not like we need it!" Tea gave a small laugh. She had forgotten the difference in money. Still, it was awkward not returning a good deed. "Will you be alright for a minute? I have to go get a drink of water real fast!"

Tea nodded. "Of course." Then he was off. Kaiba watched his brother zip out of the room before returning to his coffee. Tea didn't know what to say. She wanted to bring up a conversation, but she knew how different this man was compared to everyone else. The rich, unsocial, genius.

"So." she thought a minute. "What kind of coffee did you get?"

He looked up at her with those scary blue eyes. He didn't say anything, just watched her. She gulped. "Sorry?" then turned to the floor. It's white tiles shining in the white lighting. This room had a tv, radio, and even a coffee machine. A VIP room was much different then a regular room. Here they masked the fear with a casual cloak that only money could buy.

Both looked up as the door opened, and a 50 year old man came in with the same clipboard the nurse had. He was tall, probably the same height as Seto, and he wore a white doctor's coat with many pocketed pens in the left pocket. His glasses shined when he looked up. Short white hair made him look successful. "Good evening. So what seems to be the problem?"

Tea tried to show him her wrist, but it hurt too much to hold up. "My wrist, I think I sprained it."

He walked over casually and set the clipboard on the bed beside her. Before he was able to touch it, she suddenly spoke up. "Um, can I get Kaiba to wait outside please?"

He turned to the CEO, and the boy looked up. "No." was his simple reply. The doctor looked back at Tea. "If I have to pay for this, I'm going to know what's wrong." Mokuba entered, wiping his freshly washed hands on his jeans. He saw the doctor and sat down next to Kaiba. A frustrated sigh came from the girl.

"Fine, then stay."

The doctor continued on what he was doing. His hands carefully picking up her wrist. "Can you bend your fingers?" She tried, it was painful, but successful. After that, he turned her wrist over. "Please ball your hand into a fist." That she couldn't do. If she had tried hard enough, it may have been possible, but her tolerance for hollow pain was below average. To cry in front of Kaiba would be way too embarrassing. "Okay, now wave."

"I can't." she winced as he lifted up her palm so that it was in a waving position. "Ow." Okay, it really hurt now. "Stop it."

The doctor looked up at her watering eyes. "I have to do my job, ma'am." She nodded and bit her bottom lip. The taste of watermelon lip gloss filled her mouth.

"It'll be okay, Tea." Mokuba spoke up from his seat.

She wanted to turn to him and give him a reassuring glance, but if she did, he'd see her tears. The crystal water drop left a trail down her tanned cheek. He let her hand go and gave her a paper tissue. "I'm pretty sure it's broken. Let's go take some x-rays." Tea nodded and dropped her tissue in the trash can that was near the bed. Her eyes never shifted towards the Kaiba's. When she had left, the doctor closed the door on the way out.

"You broke her wrist, Seto!" the youngest yelled. "You must have hit that door pretty hard."

Kaiba had his arms across his chest. "Be quiet and sit still." He watched the boy fiddle about in his seat. He knew his brother would explode if he sat there for too long, but he didn't want him running through the hallways. "Or go watch television."

Mokuba stood up. "Big brother, why did you think Tea was in a coffee shop?"

"To buy coffee." the statement came bluntly.

"She didn't have any coffee when you ran into her. Otherwise she would be all wet."

Seto shrugged as if it was nothing. "She drank it before leaving."

Mokuba huffed and put his arms across his chest. He looked like he was copying Seto, and that got the eldest Kaiba annoyed. Both just watched each other, but both knew Seto would win the staring duel. It was a game they used to play a while back, before the business issues and dominance of becoming a CEO. Sometimes Mokuba would actually win. Now it was literally impossible. "You should apologize."

"You should be silent." The younger of the two finally gave up on his brother and walked out.

"Big brother, your...your getting worst everyday, and that hurts." His silver eyes catching the deep blue ones before he closed the door. He missed his nicer brother. The one that played games, smiled and loved him. This older Seto was boring, apathetic and rude. It was all because of their stupid step father, and his stupid business. One day, he'll get his older brother to smile again.

One day.

* * *

**_Wow, the massive load of reviews was so impressive. Thank you everyone, and I hope you enjoyed chapter two._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Catching The Ocean**_

_**Chapter Three

* * *

**_

_**By: Kerigan**_

_**Dedicated to Courtney

* * *

**_

Walking down the corridors, of the white Hospital, Mokuba felt afraid. He hadn't been in a hospital since his parents died. Luckily, he was too young to remember the horrific event of death. Even though he didn't remember what had happened, his mind had a sense of dismay when he walked through the hall. The white tiles gleamed of light. Some doors were open, some were closed. His gray eyes would shift towards the dark rooms. The only thing he could see was the small lights from heart monitors and IV's. It was eerie. Hopefully Tea would be done soon.

"Mokuba." Kaiba's strong voice filled the hallway. The younger boy stopped suddenly. He didn't want to see his big brother right now. A heavy pair of footsteps stopped closed behind him. "I apologize for earlier."

Mokuba's eyes shimmered. He knew his brother meant it sincerely, but his tone was dull. His entire being screamed apathy. Turning around, he was still a good 10 steps from the other man. "I guess I forgive you, but you should be nicer."

That made the CEO smirk. "To who? If your meaning Yugi, you have another thing coming." Yugi, the young man who was 5'6, had sharp pointy spikes that shimmered downward from red, black, and then to golden bangs. The more innocent he looked, the more Seto Kaiba knew of his intelligence. He was the Master of Duels, and that made him Seto's rival. They should fight until the end of time in card games.

"No, I don't shoot for the stars." the younger brother rolled his eyes. "I want you to be nicer to everyone else. I bet you a dollar you couldn't do one nice thing!"

Seto was about to say something when the doctor came up behind him. Beside the doctor was Tea. She looked in less pain and her arm was in a bright pink cast. She smiled at Mokuba her warmest smiles. "Hey."

"Tea! Your arm!" he asked, running over to her. "Wow, did you get to pick out the color? This is so cool! I want to be the first to sign it! Common let's go find a marker!" Tea didn't fight back as the boy pulled her away. His energy was skyrocketing. Kaiba would have smirked if it was in him, but of course, it had died out many years ago.

The doctor gave him a clipboard with some papers and a pen. "She has a fractured wrist." his statement was simple and straight. "Ms. Gardener said she lived alone, and I would advice someone to check in on her every so often to make sure she doesn't need help. She also told me how she was right handed, and since that is the one that is broken, she may need help with simple things. I can hire a part time nurse for her if possible but it would be costly since it is the winter season." Kaiba signed the papers as he listened to the doctor. What he said seemed simple enough. "The last page is the nursing papers, you can chose what hours they will visit, and I will write their jobs in. It would be around 3oo dollars for an hour a week."

Seto suddenly had the idea this man was over charging him. He humored over the thought momentarily and thought how necessary a nurse would be anyway. 'I bet you a dollar you couldn't do one nice thing!' his younger brother's cry in his mind he placed the pen down. "There will be no need for a nurse." The doctor nodded.

"Very well, these are for her." He handed him two prescription bottles. "The one that is for once a day is to prevent bruising, and the other is taken whenever she feel pain. I think Ms. Gardener is ready to go home."

Kaiba nodded, dropped his empty coffee cup in the trash, and picked up his suitcase with the hand not holding the bottle. He spotted Mokuba scribbling something on Tea's cast as she laughed. "Your so silly!" he heard her say. "Your also a very good artist."

"Really! I can only draw the Blue Eyes White Dragon because it's Seto's favorite card!" he was referring to the popular card game of Domino City. When he walked up to them, they looked up. "Look big brother!" he pointed to the scribbled dragon.

Kaiba nodded. "Come on, we're going."

Tea straightened up carefully. Her face showing some confusion. "Am I to come with you?" Her voice was strong, but she appeared timid. Her brilliant eyes sparkled in the lighting. "I mean, if it's no much trouble, you can drop me off back at the café. I'-"

"Your coming with us." he said, and continued walking toward the doors. Mokuba gave a wink to Tea as he followed. Suddenly, her heart had started beating harder. It's pulse pounding in her ears. Was it really that frightening to talk to the older CEO? Taking a breath of air, she also followed suite.

Stepping out of the hospital was a rather shock. The frozen night sky bit down into her exposed face and legs. It's sharp air pierced her lungs. "It's freezing!" she murmured as the driver held the door open for her. She ducked into the black limo and smiled at the man. "Thank you." He looked exactly the way she thought he would. Old, and adorable.

"Your welcome madam." he said kindly before closing the door. When the door shut, she felt the heater turn on. It was comforting.

Mokuba handed her the jacket she had been wearing before Kaiba knocked her over. "Here, put this on." he said and sat back into his chair.

"Thanks. It's a beautiful night." She looked out the window to a clear sky. The snow clouds seemed to have vanished magically. "Look, you can see the moon!" Her cast felt so heavy it was hard to take her mind off it, but she was going to try her hardest. It was such a shock how the doctor told her it was fractured. It also scared her. She had never really broken anything before. Her attention blurred into her own thoughts as the street lights sped by. The world suddenly gone. She really missed Yugi and her other friend. Maybe that was the reason she feared Kaiba so. His loathing of her friends setting them apart. How would he react to the fact he fractured her wrist? A giggle escaped her glossed lips.

Seto's deep blue eyes looked beside him to the laughing girl. Her attention placed outside the window. What was so funny? He sighed and turned towards the boy in front of him. Mokuba had fallen asleep so suddenly it was almost as if someone had drugged him. Of course, he was used to his younger brother doing this. First you see an energy spasm, then you get a sleeping child. Some days he carried him to bed, but now that his brother is getting heavier, he highly doubt he could now. "We're hear." the man in front said. Tea looked about.

"Wait, where are we?" she asked, opening the door. Kaiba opened his after placing his suitcase on the floor. His driver would take it in for him later.

Tea gasped, she was in Kaiba's driveway! Kaiba's HUGE driveway! The one next to the biggest mansion in Domino City! What was going on? She turned to Seto and watched him pull his brother from the car. Mokuba groaned as he was awoken. "Seto...go away."

"Get up, we're here."

"Leave me in the car."

Kaiba stood up. "Fine."

"NO!" Mokuba shot up. "You would have left me in the car! What kind of big brother are you? I could have frozen to death!"

Seto closed the door as his brother hopped out. As soon as it was closed, the driver strolled it away into the garage behind the mansion. He caught Tea's gaze. "What am I doing here?" She asked.

"Your going to be staying here for a while. Now let's go inside before you catch a cold." he said, walking towards the door. Mokuba jumped up and down.

He grinned. "Yay! Now we can play all the time. Tomorrow you can eat breakfast with me! I've never had some do that before! Seto's always busy." She would have returned his happiness if she hadn't been watching Seto walked into his house. She didn't want to live with him. She wanted to go home. What should she do?

* * *

**_Sorry if this appeared fast typed and rushed, because it was. lol, I don't have time during the week and I had a busy weekend. I hope you like it. I apologize for the fact I did not proofread this. I may do it tomorrow but I have no idea. Please review, thank you!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Catching the Ocean**_

_**By: Kerigan**_

_**Chapter Four

* * *

**_

The past night awful, she had gotten no sleep whatsoever. Her hair was probably tangled by all the tossing and turning, and she had no close or make up remover. Azure eyes settled on the window beside her cozy bed. The cold touch of the outside, and the warmth from the inside made her window cloud into a foggy scene. Snowflakes twirled amongst themselves in the everlasting wind. How beautiful it was to see these things in your time of sorrows. It was so wonderful, it even made her forget about the hurt arm she had. A tree stood at the side of her window and since this was a two floored mansion, she felt as if she was flying into the brightening morning light. There was no sun yet, just that same gray coating of clouds that weren't bright enough to appear soft. They were almost blended perfectly in with the sky.

Last night was crazy. Maids were given strict orders not to go into her new room at all without her permission, and that everything she did was to be directed towards Seto. Mokuba also wasn't supposed go in without permission, but she highly doubted the younger of the three would take the instruction seriously. He was just so innocent, yet so mischievous at the same time. She bet he was even as intelligent as his brother. Tea turned back to the gigantic room behind her. A beautiful oak wardrobe was pressed against the dark red walls. It had white plush carpet, that matched the white pillows and the comforter that was much more comfortable than anything Tea had ever felt before. Pictures of painting were scattered about in a tasteful manner with gold painted lamps that reached the ceiling in the corner. A walk in closet was far across the room from her and she had many windows to look out of. However, she had closed the curtains on all of them but the one by her bed. She wondered if Seto even know what was in this room. It looked like it hadn't been touched before. Everything was completely spotless, and she was positive the maids dusted 24/7.

Safe to say she felt like a princess who did not belong. With a heavy sigh, she threw back the covers and got out of bed quickly. It was actually warm in the house so she didn't have to brace herself for a pinching coldness. "Let's see if he has anything to wear." She said to herself after clicking on a lamp so it was bright enough to see what she was doing. Her mind wondered what time it was, but when she opened the wardrobe she forgot about it. Inside was her own clothes, and the pair of jeans she took off to sleep. Her jacket was pressed and not nearly damp even though they had been snowed on, and the nice suit was perfectly clean. Luckily she had worn a white undershirt or she would not have been able to sleep at all. Pulling out a few drawers she wasn't surprised to find the majority of them empty. When one was occupied she pulled it out. One had a somewhat new colorful sweater, so she took that out, and the other was a pair of pants she could squeeze into. She was positive they were for a male person but she had to make do with what she had.

By the time she had jumped up and down a bunch of times, she managed to get them high enough to button. Her hips were snug, but as long as she didn't bend down it would be okay. At least the sweater fit. In another drawer she found a mirror. Her eyes had bags under them and her make up had smeared about her face. With a sigh, she began to wipe it away. This entire event had caught her so off guard. Quickly she put on her high heels that didn't match at all, and brushed her straight brown hair with her fingers. When she walked out, it was extraordinarily bright. She was at the top part of the stairs, and a bit to the right. The marble like railing showing the main entrance room of dark blue tiles and deserted space.

She clicked her way down the steps carefully and looked at the modern style the Kaiba. Blue, black, and white were the main colors and then you get the occasional red but it was all structured perfectly. It was homey yet professional feeling. Looking about, she turned towards a hallway and found herself in a dinning room. It was beige with a large wooden table that could fit about 12 people on it. Two candles sat in the middle with a vase of roses. Large drapes covered the huge windows that were beside the table, and a door on the far left probably lead to the kitchen. Speaking of kitchens, she was pretty hungry. Tempting fate, she pushed open the wooden door and came into a lit, white place that you would probably see at a fine restaurant or something like that.

She saw a cabinet and decided it wouldn't hurt to look, so she opened it. The first thing she saw was a box of granola bars. A smile broke from her as she took two and opened one. It was wonderful! She was starving and it didn't matter what she ate, as long as it would help her stomach growls Walking back to the main hall, she munched happily as the tour continued. If she was going to live here, she might as well know what was around her. Quickly she walked up stairs and began to follow the long hallway down. One stretched left, the other stretched right. She chose the right. A few minutes passed, and she turned a corner. After the first granola bar was finished she opened the other one. Luckily the trash fit in her pockets so she would have to hold it the entire way. She stopped at a pair of abnormally large doors that were in a shape of a bullet. They were huge, and towered over her as if she were nothing. Curious, she pressed on the heavy doors. This room was too lit up with thousands of games everywhere. It was like an arcade in a house! The noise was a bit loud at first, but by the time she walked half way into it, it didn't bug her so bad. That was probably why the doors were so thick, was because of the intensity of the sound. Her heart thrummed as she saw the one game she loved. The dancing revolution! It was a game in which sensors underneath the platform time your movements and gives you directions of how to dance to a certain song. If you complete it, you get to go to another level. She was the best at this one.

Taking off her shoes, and placing the wrappers to the granola bars on top of them, she stepped onto the metal platform. Instantly the game lit up in a variety of colors. She pressed start on the console and waited for it to start.

"Level One. Techno Drive"

The music came slow at first, the beat count up to 4. Drums pounded to set the player's rhythm and then the guitars blasted in with a bass. Her feet went to work, as well as everything else on her body that moved. It absorbed through her in a way nothing else could. The music, the volume, the beat. It was her passion in life.

By the time she had finished level one, she turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin. Staring back at her with Seto. A rather arrogant smirk covered his face, with two arms crossed over his green shirt. His purple cape still stayed on him and his blue jeans perfected his look. "I see your having fun."

Tea stepped down off the platform to grab her shoes. Anger welled up within in her for him not speaking up. "At least I don't watch people dancing." she said as she put of her shoes and picked up the wrappers. Seto followed her hair as he brushed a hand through his brown hair.

She turned back to confront him when he turned his back to her. Tea bit back her words as she saw him turn. "Go back to your room." he stated bluntly.

Tea held her ground "No."

He turned around with another daring smirk. "No?"

She nodded. "Yes, why should you demand me around when you are keeping me here against my will?" she asked with her nose in the air.

Seto crossed his arms yet again, his poster straighter than a plank of wood. "It seems to me you were enjoying yourself just a few minutes ago. Now go back to your bed before I must take you there myself."

"Can I at least use the phone?" she asked. He nodded and gave a gesture for her to follow him. Hesitant to do so, she began to walk after his stride steps. Finally, she could find a way out of here.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Catching the Ocean_**

**_By: Kerigan_**

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 5_**

_

* * *

_ The phone was heavy in her left hand as she listened to the dial tone. It's long rings making her more desperate for one of the Mouto's to pick up the phone. Seto's eyes bore down on her as she kept her gaze focused in front of her. "Hello, welcome to the Mouto families answering machine. Please leave your name and message and we shall get back to you!" Tea hung up the phone, then picked up again to try again. She had no idea what time it was, but she did know that Grandpa, or Yugi's guardian, was out on a trip to Egypt, so the boys were alone. She heard the man behind her give a smug smirk. Finally she slammed the phone down in anger. "I guess, they aren't home." he said. 

"Shut up, I bet they're playing a game..." she muttered under her breath.

Seto followed her out. "Or sleeping like any normal person."

She turned to face him, knowing an argument was coming. "Hey, I'm a normal person, I just couldn't sleep tonight! If you didn't starve your guest I would probably be asleep by now."

He shrugged. "You had an opportunity to eat. Now, Mokuba figured I should tell you what's going to happen tonight. Every year he makes me plan a Christmas party, and since your living here, you will be attending." His voice emphasizing the word 'will'. "If your good I may even let you invite someone."

"What if I don't want to intend this party?" she muttered, even though she knew she would. A downfall of hers was that she could never resist the temptation of a good time. Her feet were made to dance, and her heart was born to lead. A party was a perfect place for her.

Seto smirked. "You don't necessarily have a choice in the matter. Mokuba is taking you somewhere this morning, while I'll be fixing matters here." he then walked off in a mysterious and dominate manner. As if she was just a servant in his house, rather than a guest. He hand ruled over hers. She would have to change that. With a fuming growl she stormed out into the hallway. This house was so messed up! The two opposite brothers, the servants, the maid, the extraordinarily huge house, the money! It was too much. This wasn't her at all, and she didn't fit in it at all. She was like the adopted orphan or something. Mokuba may want Seto to hire her, but she would refuse it.

She turned into what looked like an office. A computer sat in the corner on an elaborate desk that was nearly organized. Pens were set on one side, while papers on another. The keyboard was black and modern, with a thin monitor and almost soundless PC. Books of literature were behind the black leather chair with not a speck of dust on them. The wooden floor made it look like an antique room. Luckily there was a lot of light or she would have stumbled on the sudden step. That would have hurt. 'This couldn't be Seto's desk.' she said to herself mentally. 'It's much too clean.' Of course, the CEO tended to be on a laptop rather than loose sheets of paper. "Good morning ma'am." Tea jumped backwards. Everyone was doing this today!

"What!" she asked in a shocked filled tone.

A humble man stood at the doorway with a towel draped over his suit. He looked like a waiter. "Would you like anything from the kitchen?"

She thought a minute then asked. "Maybe a coffee with some milk and sugar?" He nodded. "Oh, I'm going to drink it in the kitchen, if that's okay. Can you just let me know when it's ready?" He nodded again with an "Of course, ma'am." and walked off with the order. Maybe he was a waiter. This place was so confusingly different then the rest of the world.

Turning back to the desk, she sat in the chair. Feeling a bit daring, she moved around in the drawers. In one she found dozens of paper clips, rubber bands and a stapler. The next was some extra printer paper. The last one was locked. It had an old fashion keyhole at the top of the handle. It was very pretty with the design. Sitting up she tapped on the desk. She was paranoid, and she didn't like it. Turning around in the chair, she looked at the books. Numerous dictionaries in numerous languages were stacked up side by side neatly. It was also in alphabetical order. Why was this so shocking, she had no idea, but it was. Now she stood up and began to walk out. She saw the man who took her order coming towards her. She smiled with a nod, as to get his message, and he smiled back. "Your coffee is in the main dining room, would you like me to show you were it is?"

"Is there more than one room to eat in?" she asked, as they walked together down the hallway. He nodded, his black hair tied slicked back and his beady green eyes watching the area in front of them. He was super pale with an appearance of a 50 year old.

He opened a door she hadn't noticed before and she walked inside. "Yes, ma'am, we do. The Kaiba's prefer one for casual dining, and another for guests." With that, he walked out, closing the wooden door behind him. She looked around, and noted how the room was much smaller. The table was circular and made of marble, with chairs that were made from metal. Cushions were tied down to the seat, like ones she's seen at Italian restaurants that were outside. Sitting down, she sipped the hot beverage. It's warm and blissful taste made her feel much more better. The window in front of her showed the back parts of the mansion, and the backyard that stretched for a very long time. You could see a tiny outline of a black fence in the horizon. The only way you could have seen it was because of the white snow that fluffed about everywhere. Outside, it looked so frigid and cold.

She must have been sitting there for at least an hour. Hypnotized by the coffee and window. She was relaxed until Mokuba barged in on her. He was hyper, hungry and happy. The three things that gets a boy jumping up and down. "Good morning Tea, did you sleep well?" he said as he took a seat next to her. His feet swinging up and down. Before she could answer he continued. "Did Seto tell you what we are doing this morning? I was hoping you'd come with me to the mall and we can go shopping for an awesome party we're throwing tonight! It'll be so much fun. Please come!"

"I guess." she smiled and watched as the same man that had taken her order, set a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon in front of him. He then put a plate in front of her as well. "Oh, thanks." He nodded before walking off. Mokuba thanked him as well but it already too late. His silver eyes caught on to her again. "I know this great place I've seen before. It's for girls so I've never been in it, but I heard from a friend that it was really good. They have really nice dresses and hair stuff that girls like." He took a mouth full of toast. Tea picked up her fork to eat. "Also, Seto told me that I should go to this place that Anthony knows of. He's going to drive us there first! He says that all the girls go there for the stuff he wants us to buy. I'm sure he's going to get all flustered like he sometimes does when he sees someone pretty."

Tea laughed. It was hard to imagine the great CEO fluster. Mokuba was probably the only one who ever knew if Seto was flustered because he's the only one that was close to him. "Ready to go?"

"What?" she looked up and noticed his plate entirely empty. She had only managed to eat three bites. With another laugh she shook her head 'no'. So he patiently waited for her. She enjoyed his manners and the fact he was spoiled but didn't act it. He was such a sweet kid. Finally when she was done, she walked with him to the main hall. Her outfit wasn't what she normally wore, but no one seemed to mind. She did, however mind the high heels she had on. It didn't match at all. Then the pants weren't as tight as they first were, but they still revealed more then wanted. It wasn't too horrible though. She's seen worst. "Mokuba, is there a place around here that has some clothes?"

"Yeah, Seto said Anthony was taking us there, remember?"

"Yes, but anything besides dresses? As in normal clothes."

He blinked. "Oh, wait, I'll ask Seto." then he vanished around the corner. She blinked while waiting at the door. She saw the car driver pull up down the sidewalk. Then he was back. "He said he told Anthony where to go." With that he gave opened a closet door, grabbed a coat for himself, then threw something at Tea. She jumped out of the way to avoid it hitting her. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot you hurt your arm. I'll get it." he bent over and handed her a blue trench coat with the interior green. It was obviously Seto's. "Hurry put it on so we can get out of here!" She hesitantly did before he pulled her outside. It was cold but they managed to get into the limo quickly. The coat smelled really good. Tea grinned as the smell of cologne filled her nose. She never noticed Seto's smell before, and that was probably normal, but it was a smell she had never smelled before. It wasn't sharp, it was sweet. The car ride was filled with Mokuba's chatter, but she didn't seem to hear him. However, she felt him nudge on and she looked over. "Hello, we're here."

"Wait, what?"

"We're here! You zoned out."

"Oh I'm sorry!" she said, and opened the door. He followed after her and she found herself at a very poplar store. Inside there were only a few people in it, and it was filled with new clothes. Walking with Mokuba, he lead her to the back where they had some sweaters and long sleeve shirts. She picked up one that had "I love to shop" printed on it, then put it down. This happened a lot before Mokuba ran up to her with a few sweaters. They were soft and one was baby blue while the another was a black cotton long sleeve. Also, he had grabbed her a pair of baggy jeans. "Try them on!" he said.

"What about you?"

"I'm okay. I have people watching me at all times." he grinned as if that were normal. "They're over there, they were sunglasses and black tuxedos." She turned to where he had pointed and saw them in the corner. That was a bit scary.

She nodded then headed for the dressing room. They did this a few times until Tea was tired, and then they went to the cash register. Mokuba wouldn't let her pay for any of it, no matter how much she begged. It felt wrong to have them buying so much. Of course, she felt fortunate that he did because she left what little money she had at the apartment. Before they left the store, she changed into a pair of new jeans with the soft baby blue sweater Mokuba had picked out before they left. Also, they had got her a pair of black sneakers. They were wonderful, because they made her toes much warmer than the high heels ever could.

By the time they made it to the other store she was exhausted, but she hid that from the younger boy. This place was insane! It had the most elegant dresses she had ever seen in her life, with beautiful embroideries and wonderful fabric. These would be seen in a fairy tale rather than real life. "Mokuba, these are beautiful!" her mouth was dropped as she felt the fabric on a red dress that faded into a orange then yellow. Almost like fire.

"I know. I told you, you would like this place." he smiled. "Come on, let's go find you a dress."

"I can't wear these Mokuba, they're too nice." she said. He turned to her in utter confusion. "I know you party is supposed to have someone wearing a dress, but these don't match me. They would make me appear fake."

He crossed his arms across his chest. "No you wouldn't. We can get someone to teach you how to act...properly...in a dress."

She laughed. "That's not what I meant. I meant, this wouldn't be my style."

"No you wouldn't. Come on, if you argue with me, I'll call Seto."

"Okay." Yes, the Seto threat was big enough to make her stop. She decided that it would be fair for him to pick out the dress for her since it's his money they were spending. Actually, she had no idea whose money it was. It was more than likely Seto's, but can someone own this much money? They decided on a green and red dress that would show the holiday spirt. It was a tight chested dress that had one arm covered in green mesh, then the other in red mesh. Then from the waist down, it had sparkles that fell almost like a water fall down to the floor. It was absolutely gorgeous. "Do you like?" she replied, twirling in it. She liked the way the fabric felt down her legs. It wasn't clingy, it was smooth and had no static to it.

"Yes, I like it." he replied. "It comes with red and green ribbon for your hair."

Tea smiled happily. This was going to be a fun party after all!

* * *

**_I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend. I had no idea where I was coming with this. But now I do, and I hope you all like it. BTW: I'm gonna draw the dress so you can have a better perspective of what it looks like. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Catching the Ocean_**

**_Chapter 6_**

* * *

**_By: Kerigan_**

**_Still dedicated to: Courtney_**

* * *

Tea now stood in her room, dress on and ready to go. However, she spent as much time as possible staring at herself in the mirror and sucking in air. She didn't know what was going on. First she was warming up to the idea of a ball room dance for Christmas. Now she felt anxiety race through her veins. She noticed all the little un-perfections of herself when she was all winded up the way she was now. Her hair was a bit frizzy, her skin was far to pale, and the damn cast look so... irritating. It stood out with it's hard surface under the fishnet material. Before she could spray her hair with even more water and styling spray, someone knocked on her door.

"Yes?" she called while remaining where she was.

It was a young man who did not sound like either of the Kaibas. "Ms. Gardner, I apologize for interrupting you, but Mr. Kaiba wishes your presence immediately. He is in the main lobby, shall I escort you?"

Tea took one last look at herself, took a deep breath, then opened the door. The man was in a waiter uniform even though she was positive he was a cleaner. Anyway, he lead the way for her down the steps to where Seto stood. He was tall, and rather handsome. His tuxedo fitting the billionaire status of dress with his blue eyes toned down to fit the coldness out side. "You look surprisingly stunning." he said smoothly.

She smiled but wanted to kick him for the somewhat insult. 'Surprisingly! Who does he think he is!' she thought behind the smile. "Where is Mokuba?" Tea asked to go off subject. She didn't want to compliment his perfect look in fear he may get a bit arrogant. She may be in dept to him, but damned would she be to let herself be controlled by this rich snob.

"He will arrive later, after the guest have been cleared through security. You have to greet the guests with me, so follow." Then he walked off with such a stride she wondered how she missed it before. He was graceful, poised, strong, and manly. She guessed you could just tell the sophistication by the tuxedo. So with heels clicking down the tiled vestibule, she followed him with the fake smile still plastered on her face. She wondered if her sparkly watermelon flavored lip gloss was still perfect, and if her eye shadow was flawless. It probably was because it was just minutes ago she had applied it. Still, her mind traveled to her own features. Specially after seeing the CEO at his best.

It took a minute for her to register who she was greeting. Kaiba was rich man who was not afraid to give anyone attitude. For greeting I bet he was just there to stand and appear taller and much more powerful than anyone else in the room. Which he was. He just had to show it. "Let them in." he said from within his tuxedo collar. Tea blinked. How bizarre was that? Kind of like some spy movie with Seto being the main attraction of an actor.

First, a group arrived in a number of ten. They tried to shake hands with Seto, but he wouldn't budge. He just smiled and evil smile then offered them beverages. A waiter took the orders before striding off. Tea shook hands though. She enjoyed having the people stare at her as if she was Seto's mistress. She wasn't though. Probably couldn't stand it either. Him always being so dominant. Luckily, she knew how to deal with people, so maybe the stay wouldn't be so bad. "Good evening sir." she said happily, now enjoying this.

It wasn't long until Mokuba arrived but he was...different. He was stronger in his tux that matched his brothers, and he had the look of power too. He was a miniature Seto with more a childish spirit. Of course, if Tea had told him that, he probably would have been offended. He didn't like his brother's idea of working so hard at one time. "Tea you look so pretty! Are you having fun yet?" he grinned widely and for a minute she thought he was hinting something to her.

"Yes I am."

Mokuba nodded then disappeared in crowd of older rich people. No wonder he was so mature, all he has around him are adults. "I'm going over there." She told Seto in a non-direct fashion before striding away. He caught her good wrist and she almost spun around to slap him. Almost. She didn't though, the only thing she did do was sharply turn around. He sighed.

"Haven't you ever been to a party before? We have to dance together for the first song because we're the hosts." he said in a sort of out of character way. Maybe he was playing the people so that he didn't look so evil unless he worked with them. Of course, it was all a trap, he would suck them in and never let them go if they decided to do business with them. "Come on." he said. Then he took her to the dance floor then began to dance. He was actually pretty casual about it. One hand at the curve of her slender waist, the other with her hand. She didn't know how she was dancing when she was, but he lead her on. She had never though of Kaiba dancing with someone before.

Tea hesitantly placed a hand upon his broad shoulder while they shifted from foot to foot. The mini orchestra he hired played a magical tune filled with flutes and violas. Lights sparkled the tall towers of marble supporting his mansion. She didn't even know what the outside looked like but she bet it was wonderful. Little by little, she began to realize how calm this made her. He was enticing yet sharp, bold but brilliant. He was a man of disguise. Even though she knew who he really was, he was so different at this one moment. Him holding her in his arms so lightly, it felt as if nothing was there but a ghost. Carefully, she loosed her shoulders so that she leaned against him gently. He had a steady heart beat, a warm body. Yet why was he so cold? She had seen him attempt suicide in order to save his brother, yet she had also seen him send Yugi's grandfather to the hospital for a stupid card. The things...the events that she had seen with him were just so random. Finally she settled on him being a white and black type of guy. One that had his bad side, one that had his good side. The trick about him is that they never ever mixed. If they did, he wouldn't be him. He had his bad side for people inferior to him, and a good side for his only family member, Mokuba. She wondered where she fit in.

By the time the song ended, people were watching. Tea hadn't noticed the fact he had placed both hands on the scare of her back. Her cast felt so huge against his shoulder that it made her blush. She didn't even realize that she was wearing a cast! They pulled apart, and he walked away in his apathetic state. She did too, but not so gracefully. She felt drunk with a sense of softness. A few people clapped, one person cheered, but no one can actually understand the extent of what he just did to her. He made her melt and that was pretty scary.

Her hand instantly reached for something alcoholic and she nearly choked when she swallowed a gulp. She didn't mean for the drink to be alcoholic. Catching herself quickly, trying to be nearly as graceful as Seto, she took another drink. This time she made it smooth, like the champagne she drank. It's crisp golden color looking so captivating. Tea never liked liquor though. The taste of most beverages didn't suit her. Turning, she saw Seto standing next to here. "Hi?" she blurted, unsuspecting the tall man to be so close without her knowing.

He gave her a sharp look before saying. "Yes?" in a sharp tone. Something must have gotten him upset...or maybe it was just her. She didn't know.

"Nothing!" Tea's nose went in the air. "Who would want to talk to you?" Good come back. She walked away before anyone had a chance to see it was her who said that to the CEO. He may be a handsome man, but he sure was annoying.

* * *

**_To be continued. Hope you enjoyed it, and sorry for the late update. I couldn't find a slot of time anywhere to write this. Luckily I caught a free weekend day so here it is! Thank you for all the reviews. Sorry, there will be no picture because I can't draw for anything anymore._**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Catching the Ocean_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_By: Kerigan_**

* * *

Tea blinked as she found herself outside. The beautiful Christmas lights and decorated pine trees were beautiful. How the Kiaba's managed to do this in a limited amount of time was beyond her comprehension. Unfortunately, the outside was so bright, you couldn't see the stars. Of course, she doubt that would be possible from all the snow falling lately. Seto had hired people to make the backyard completely snow free, and so far it hadn't snowed so the yard looked pretty nice. The trees were still covered with snow to capture a wintery mood. "You should watch you tongue." Seto said from behind her. His smooth steps clicking on the tiled trail towards the wooden decks. "Next outburst like that could lose your phone privileges."

She turned around delicately, to show him how un-clumsy she was. "Well, Kaiba, if you had some manners I wouldn't need to snap at you."

His hands went on the railing of the iron fence in front of them. It's black design of sharp curls was simply beautiful. She assumed he was casually leaning even though he was stiffer than a piece of wood. "How pathetic, to think I would show manners to a girl like you." his comment was icy but his features didn't appear upset or angry. His calm being was all she saw.

"A girl like me!" she came back hotly. "How dare you try to define me! I'm a successful woman who is only here because you decided to break my arm!"

"Wrist." he corrected. "I decided to break your wrist. Successful? Living on the streets is successful? My I must be a god compared to all the other rich people." he smirked. "I assure the money issue proves how successful you are."

Tea glared at him, her lips pressed tightly together. "Money doesn't always have to be a sign of prosperity!"

His blue eyes glanced at her. "Yes it does." Seto's come back was smooth. He stood up straight, then turned to her. His body so much taller than hers. He stepped once, in order to be arms length away and he just stood there. His action caused Tea to freeze. Her eyes grew wide, and her heart suddenly fluttered. It was a strange reaction to him confronting her like that. Seto was just so...intimidating. He was a many of statue, a man of sophistication, he was from a completely different world. She hated to admit this, but deep within herself, she knew she loved him. Loved him more than anyone else. It was so wrong.

Seto just watched her blink up at him. "No come back?" She shook her head. Words still not forming from her throat. "My, that was an easy victory. You should work on that attitude of yours."

Tea stepped back to regain herself. "Just go away." She said. "I was out here first anyway. You don't have to spoil it with coming out here to start a fight." Then she turned on her heels and walked away cooly. It took her a minute to make sure she wasn't going to slip on the cold tile before her hand left the safety of the tiny fence. However, even if she managed to walk away from Seto, he wasn't through with her yet. He just followed in a calm manner, as if he was just strolling around his estate as usual. "Go away!" she said again.

"You forget your place." he said. "This is my house."

"It's Mokuba's too, and I'm sure he would prefer my side of the disagreement." Tea turned around to confront him again. He was so annoying! He had to be the boss no matter what! He couldn't just leave her alone, and go play Mr. Popular at his party! Why did he want to be with her anyway? He obviously disliked the fact she was there.

Seto grinned. "I have more power than both of you put together. Now let's go back to the party."

Tea crossed her arms. She had no idea how cold it really was, and how much her dress didn't help the fact. "No."

"Do I have to force you?"

She stuck her tongue out in a mocking way. "You couldn't even if you wanted to."

Seto walked up to her. "I could always put you over my shoulder and carry you there."

"Like you would." she said in a tone of disbelieve. "That's like saying you would kiss me. You couldn't do it even if you wanted to. It would be too embarrassing for you."

He grinned a very sly grin. "Ah, so you like me?"

"WHAT!" she felt flustered suddenly. "How could you think that! Your repulsive!" she was going to turn away from him but he caught her shoulder with his strong hand. "Let go of me! It was a metaphoric statement! I have no desire to be with you at all!"

Seto held her still as she tried to get away from his hold. Finally he said. "You have no desire to be with me? That sounded more like a challenge than an insult." Then, as if he was proving a point, he bent down and captured her lips with his own. Tea felt the warmth of his soft lips and immediately stopped struggling. However, it was a brief touch, and he pulled away after the peck. She stared up at him, and he looked so proud of himself. "I believe you do like me." he said.

She blinked, and quickly regained her footing on the conversation. "I don't like you, and that was uncalled for!"

He just shrugged. "What happened to the 'You have no heart' speeches you used to give me. The only one denying themselves is obviously you."

Tea pulled away from his hands, which he let fall to his side. "I'm not denying myself anything!" She said. "I'm going inside." That was the end of that, she decided, but immediately felt like kicking herself. Maybe if he wasn't so damn obnoxious it would work out better.

* * *

**_Yes, Tea is in denial. Don't worry, things will soon start to heat up._**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Catching the Ocean_**

**_By: Kerigan_**

**_Dedicated: Courtney_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Notes: _**

**_1.Sorry for the wait, but this should make it up. :D_**

**_2.Lyrics are from My Chemical Romance. Thanks to do not own MCR, YGO, iPod, or anything else you can think to sue me with._**

**_3.IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MCR PLEASE DO NOT FLAME BECAUSE OF THE SONG!_**

**_4.This is pretty OOC for the story, I'm trying very hard to keep the characters the same. This chapter is probably chapter 7 ½ because of the unusual change of plot. The song is not supposed to exactly fit with the chapter either._**

**_5. Merry Christmas_**

* * *

Mokuba sighed in boredom as he sat by the so called 'band'. The orchestra that they had playing had strings only. The violinists strung their strings gracefully with the simple movement of their wrist. The bass players were deep and had a heavy sound. Much too boring for his 12 year old mind. ((if his age changed plz tell me)) "Excuse me." he said politely to the conductor as the song ended. "Can you please take a break for at least 5 minutes. My bro- I mean...Mr. Kaiba said that I could put on something different."

The conductor gave him a wry look before eyeing the crowd for the Mr. Kaiba. When he was no where in sight, he winked to the boy, before telling his players to sit down. Mokuba thanked him before running over to the other room. Despite his tiny figure, he managed to haul out an old jukebox his brother had kept as a family heirloom. It made no sense that they had it, for their ex-father was pretty much a psychopath and demanded nothing of entertainment. It was always business. At least now he could use it. Since Mokuba was the brother of a genius, he too inherited the smarts. The other night he had changed all the CD's in the box to fit his own personal propaganda. That's what happened when his brother went off to work leaving him with nothing to do.

A young man helped him move it towards a wall so they could plug it in. Everyone at the party knew Mokuba, and that he was a very playful guy. Also, it was Christmas, so the boy deserved some fun. So when they had it plugged in, they blocked the view of the older Kaiba so Mokuba could enter in his song number.

Seto obviously had no idea what was going on. He had just entered the mansion from his argument with Tea. She had vanished so suddenly, he had to find her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid...like leave. He stopped his search when an organ began to play hollow notes. Then a guitar's string entered calmly in a morbid tune. Instantly he knew it was Mokuba and groaned mentally. Outerly he showed his poster strong.

_Gaze into her killing jar_

_I'd sometimes stare for hours_

_She even poked the holes so I can breathe_

_She bought the last line_

_I'm just the worst kind_

_Of guy to argue_

_With what you might find_

_And for the last night I lie_

_Could I lie with you?_

Tea laughed as she saw Mokuba dancing along with a couple of 'sophisticated' guests that seemed extraordinarily young to be there. Coming up to the boy he grinned. They intertwined fingers with her good hand and danced in unison. The beat was so much more complicated then the ballroom music that had once been playing. The rhythm combined perfectly with sad words that no one seemed to listen to. They were all laughing, even though the song was about death.

Seto crossed his arms and watched the two dance. The people around him stepped away from his icy gaze. He was not amused. As the lyrics began to change they looked over at him but instantly turned around so he wouldn't interfere with their dancing. So finally, he walked over and grabbed Mokuba's shoulder. "Having our own party are we?" he glared.

Mokuba shrugged. "Everyone helped me do it, they're not mad or anything. Besides this music is much more funner!"

"Much more fun." he corrected. "It's not Christmas music, turn it off."

Tea watched the two casually talk this out. "How about after this song we can put on Christmas music?" she tried before prying Seto's hand off Mokuba's shoulder. It made her nervous they way he gripped his brother like that. She knew he would never hurt him physically, but it was still unwanted contact.

_Alright, give up, get down_

_It's just the hardest part of living_

_Alright, she wants _

_It all has to come down this time_

"Fine, after this song." Seto replied, before standing up straight again. He looked at Tea, she looked at him. They both held the same look of contentment. He walked closer to her in a bold stride before smirking. "You have to dance with me."

"I don't have to dance with you if I don't want to!" she said defiantly. Does he have to be bossy all the time! It irritated her even more than she already was. Specially after his last try outside. Him being an arrog- Well, it was an offer none the less. She grabbed his outstretched palm and began to sway with his well toned body. His hands touched above her waist as he upped the movements with the beat.

_Lost in the prescription she's got something else in mind._

_Check into the Hotel Bella Muerte._

_It gives the weak flight._

_It gives the blind sight,_

_Until the cops come,_

_Or by the last light._

_And for the last night I lie._

_Could I lie next to you?_

Everyone followed suite even though it was such an odd song for a Christmas party. Some members left because it was improper to have behavior from such a young boy, but the others really didn't mind. "I thought you were going to ruin the party." she grinned as they swayed in a ballroom like fashion. It felt good to have him actually being human for once. Not just robotics. Was he always this way? This was the first time, ever, she had even noticed fun in a Kaiba.

"How can I ruin something that's already ruined? I'm sure everyone that hates this music is long gone. You cost me some guests." he stated, brown locks fell beside his eyes.

She grinned, then leaned into him in a romantic sort of way. He made her feel weak at the knees. " At least you can tell the diamond from the dirt."

Seto smirked. "As in you or as in my guests?"

"Your guests of course." she laughed as he spun her around. Dancing was her life, and it was so nice to dance with him. He kept up with her feet, and that was new. Usually guys would dance with her at all. They were 'nervous' or the 'didn't dance'. Anyone could dance, just maybe they couldn't dance anything with steps. Even swaying was great.

_Alright, give up. Get down._

_It's just the hardest part of living._

_Alright, she wants. It all has to come down this time._

_Alright, give up. Get down._

_It's just the hardest part of living._

_Alright, she wants. It all has to come down this time._

"What are you thinking about?" he asked smoothly, watching her carefully. Her red and green dress was actually gorgeous, he just wouldn't tell her that. Everything about her just came out at him tonight. Her hair, her eyes, her figure and her fiery personality. Of course, he knew when ever he intimidated her she would freak out. Or so he hoped. That's what his gut told him.

Tea stopped smiling and flashed him a glare. "Why would you want to know?" He shrugged, not caring if she snapped. Tea was right there in front of him and that's all he actually cared about.

After a minute, he once again tried to break the awkward silence that was between them. The music was just in the background, but there was nothing there for them to go on. "Do you have a liking for me?" he said casually, and super smooth. He had a way with women and he knew it.

He caught her as she tripped on her high heel. "What!" she replied, pushing out his safety net arms. "What kind of question is that?"

"One that demands to be answered." Seto replied.

She blushed. "Well," her back straightened. "I don't know how to answer that question."

"A simple yes or no would be appropriate." he smirked and Tea momentarily thought he looked cynical. He was wanting this attention from her, and she knew he probably knew the answer. Of course, there was the 'hopeful thinking' that could always be to blame. Should she be truthful? It would be the first that night she said something truthful towards her true feelings for him...but did she love him?

_Pull the plug._

_But I'd like to learn your name._

_And holding on,_

_Well I hope you do the same._

_Awww, sugar._

_Slip into the tragedy you've spun this chamber dry._

Tea's blush deepen as she grabbed his hand and began to dance again. He lead her, thankfully, but he was quietly awaiting his answer. "I guess." she managed to say, not really facing him. The dress flared at the bottom as he spun her roughly. He wanted a louder answer. "I said I guess!" she replied and he caught her in his arms tightly. He put her in a comfortably warm deadlock.

"That's good." Seto smirked before letting her go. She looked dumbfounded. "I have seemed to take a liking in you." he grinned. "I needed to know if you felt the same."

"Well, I do. So there." Tea said.

_Alright, give up. Get down._

_It's just the hardest part of living._

_Alright, she wants. It all has to come down this time._

_Alright, give up. Get down._

_It's just the hardest part of living._

_Alright, she wants. It all has to come down this time._

Seto grabbed her good wrist and pulled her towards him. When she fell forward, he caught her lips with his and her cheek in his palm. The softness of her skin surprised him as he caressed the hairline on instinct. Tea was stunned but fell back into his mouth as soon as she caught on. Mokuba turned around from his dance then gave a loud cheer. Seto pulled away to give his brother a glare when he realized they were in the middle of the dance floor. No one seemed to care or actually noticed what had happened.

Tea pulled away and walked off breathless. Mokuba gave his brother an "I'm sorry" look as they watched her run off breathless. Seto couldn't help but let his teeth show in a smile as he watched her climb the stairs. They had made some progress in their relationship. Mokuba walked over. "Is she okay?"

"She's fine." he said.

The younger brother wasn't so sure about that, but he trusted his brother and took his mind off the run away Tea. He still had a party to attend to.

_Pull the plug._

_But I'd like to learn your name._

_And holding on,_

_Well I hope you do the same._

_Awww, sugar._


	9. Chapter 9

**Catching the Ocean**

**By: Kerigan**

**Chapter 9

* * *

**

**Thank KaibaYamiLover for this one. :P**

**I don't own YGO

* * *

**

Tea took off the mesh attachable from her arms and gazed into her bathroom mirror. With a flushed face and a wildly beating heart, she patiently waited for it to reside. What had just happened? "Oh good job Tea." She whispered to herself before fixing her makeup. The mesh sleeves sat in a pile on the countertop. "What have you gotte-." She stopped talking to herself when she heard her bedroom door open.

She wished it wasn't Seto, she really did. Too many emotions flashed through her at the moment to have a clear mind. Also, with weariness creeping into her body, she just wanted to sleep. Yes, the party was downstairs, but she partied herself out. With a nice, warm shower, it could be a wonderful night to sleep. Besides, she didn't sleep well the last night so she needed this.

Looking towards the closed bathroom door she wondered if she wanted to open it or not. No guests or servants were allowed in her room so it was either one of the two boys. With Seto, she already told herself about the unsuppressed emotions, but if it was Mokuba she would be so embarrassed! Finally she decided to face her fears. With a twist of the door handle she opened to reveal an actually empty room. She hadn't heard someone leave. "Hello?" She called, just to be sure. When no one answered she sighed. Wow. That was a shock.

Timidly she opened her door to see if anyone was outside. When she saw no one, she walked out casually, and closed the door before walking towards the stairs. The classical music was now playing, with guests dancing elegantly in a certain style. The song was Carol of the Bells. It was the most beautiful Christmas song she had ever heard. Looking down she saw Mokuba waving to her cheerfully. She waved back soundly, before gazing around again. Seto was gone, so it probably was him in her room. Oh well. It wasn't really THAT dramatic that she had admitted that she liked Seto in such an awkward way. Her mind totally worked on it's own. She didn't even realized she liked him before tonight and she had known him for years. All through high school her and her friends had adventures that had him in it at times. She always thought her heart would go to Yugi or someone close to her like that. Too bad Yugi was flamboyantly homosexual. Anyway, that was a different story all together. It's just that her four closest people in the world were Yugi, Yami, Tristan, and Joey. They were the best people she had ever met. Seto wasn't apart of those four.

However, she could not deny what she felt was real. With a smile she remembered how perfect his lips felt against her own. How his hands were firmly grasping onto her with such a powerful yet soft caress. Making her way down the steps, she ignored the gazes of jealous women upon her as she headed in the general direction of the kitchen. The chef had made special 'finger' entrees for tonight, so the smell of cinnamon warmed her senses. The feeling of approaching Christmas filled her as well, and everything suddenly felt perfect once again. Surreal, but perfect. Making her way into the white kitchen she grabbed the blue phone and dialed in Yugi's number yet again. Finding a stool to sit on she sat herself down as the rings came. After the third or fourth one someone answered. "Hello, Domino Card Shop, how can I help you?"

"Yami?" Tea guessed.

A light chuckle filled the other end. "Ha, nice guess, but it's Yugi. How are you Tea?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She grinned, incredibly happy to hear a familiar voice. "I haven't heard from you in so long! I miss you guys so much, and I can't wait to see you again." It had been at least three weeks since she had seen either of the boys.

"Wow Tea, I feel special. Yami and I miss you too. He's not here right now, probably doing something with the guys again. Hey, do you want to get together tomorrow?" his voice sounded excited with the thought.

Tea giggled. "If only, but I can't. I'm sort of…..stuck with stuff and I can't make it. Oh, by the way, I have to tell you, I broke my wrist."

"No way! Are you alright?"

She loved him to death. He was such a caring and selfless guy. "Yes, I'm fine."

"What happened? Did something go wrong in your dance rehearsal?"

"No no, actually, I sort of ran into someone." Speaking of which she suddenly had a strong craving for coffee cakes. Random, but her taste buds were always like that. Looking around she saw a set of blueberry muffins that were set to leave the kitchen as soon as the last batch was eaten, so she took one delicately off the tray and nibbled on it. It was so delicious her mouth watered. Seto had a great taste in chefs.

Yugi seemed to relax on the other end. "Really, who? I hope he helped you up at least. You are never clumsy! So did you run into them or did they run into you?"

"Umm." Tea replied, putting her left index finger to her chin. That was actually a good question. "I'm pretty sure Seto ran into me."

"SETO! You mean like SETO KAIBA!" Yugi gasped, his voice getting higher with each word. Yugi didn't hate anyone, because he was innocent and sweet like Mokuba. However, he knew well enough that Tea had issues with him, or that he himself didn't like someone who threatened his family and friends.

Tea swallowed another bite of muffin before answer. "Yep. Mokuba took me to the hospital, and Seto took over, so I'm perfectly fine." She said, not even mentioning where she was at the moment.

"That must have been scary." Yugi mumbled. "I mean, wow, what are the odds? He just ran into you? Literally!"

"Well, he opened a door and I just happened to be behind it."

"Oh, before I forget, how was that job interview?" the question was innocent, but it brought some emotional problems in Tea. Instantly her heart dropped at the sudden though she still had no job, or hadn't been home in a day and a half. It wasn't that long, she knew, but she wasn't expecting to be gone at all so nothing was set for her being away. Her automatic coffee maker probably had a stale pot of coffee, with her fridge freezing everything in it. Oh yay. Also, she now had no money at all since she didn't get the job.

Her voice had dimmed drastically as she answered. "I didn't get it."

Yugi's voice bobbed up on the other end. "Why don't you work in the game shop? I mean, it would be a small amount of money, but you won't need any permanent contract or anything. You can just use it for a bumper until you get a real job, then I can let you go easily. Come on. It would be easy on you and we can see each other more frequently."

Tea grinned sadly but shook her head, even though Yugi couldn't see it. "It's so far away I'd have no way to get to work. Thanks for the offer though. I can get by, some how. "Her rich fairy tale was now drastically leaving her. She knew both Kaiba's would help her out instantly, but she couldn't do that. They had done so much for her already. Also, it kind of felt weird taking money like this. Sure they were billionaires but it wasn't her.

"Okay, but if you ever want the job it's always open to you." Yugi said warmly. He knew Tea would never except donations, so he tried giving her help in other ways. "Oh, Yami's home and…hang on… YAMI STOP IT. YOU ARE GETTING WATER EVERYWHERE…..oh I got to go. Sorry Tea. Yami had a crazy snow experience and he's wet from head to toe. Goodluck with your arm okay?"

"Alright. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Tea." Then the phone clicked. She hung it up and let out an terrific yawn. It was late, the party was ending, and her armed ached dully. She figured a hot shower and a nice cozy bed would put her to sleep instantly. So she exited the kitchen, said goodnight to Mokuba and thanked him profusely before going to bed.

"Nighty night Tea." He said hugging her. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you earlier."

She smirked at him and hugged him again. "Don't apologize. You are the awesome-est kid ever."

He smiled back, before she walked up the stairs to her room. It was going to be a goodnight.

* * *

**_Holy crap Kerigan is alive. Yes, I know. :P I apologize for the lateness and I won't make excuses. I thought this story was dead, but what do you know, I just thought of a fantastic chapter 9. So please except my apology and know that I will work on the next chapter. Thank you. _**


End file.
